1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pickup carriage feeding apparatus of a disc player, more particularly to a pickup carriage feeding apparatus of a disc player which enables a pickup carriage to be fed on two opposite rocks respectively meshed with two driving gears, one of which is connected through a belt pulley to a driving motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a small-sized disc player, such as a mini disc player or a portable compact disc player, is designed to be easily carried.
Therefore, it is particularly required that the stability of a pickup carriage feeding apparatus be always maintained at any circumstance.
One such prior art pickup carriage feeding apparatus of a mini disc player is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,553, in which a guide shaft and a screw shaft are provided to be parallel to each other, with the pickup carriage being supported so as to be movable forward and backward along the guide shaft by the screw shaft, which is revolved by an driving motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,296 issued to Kazuo Urata, et al, discloses another type of pickup carriage feeding apparatus, in which the pickup carriage is mounted on a carriage base, two guide bars parallel to each other are supported with a guide bar ensuring portions on the lower surface of a chassis, and the carriage base is inserted into the guide bars connected to guide holes, which are formed in the carriage base.
In addition, a feed loading rack is formed on one side of the carriage base, the feed loading rack which is in mesh with a pinion moves the pickup carriage in a forward and backward directions in accordance with rotation directions of a driving motor. However, in such prior art, pickup experiences a large load arising from an increase of friction caused by meshing the teeth between a lead screw and a nut or the feed loading rack and the pinion.
There is still another problem in that a tracking error is caused by a backlash in the meshed teeth.